


Pictures and a Thousand Words

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pictures, Slice of Life, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of picture texts between Steve and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures and a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> I found these shorts in Target, see, and thought, "Steve would SO buy those for Danny!" And then the bunnies went to work on me....

Danny was pulling up in front of the house when his phone buzzed. He killed the engine and picked up the phone to find a text message from Steve.

_Found you the perfect board shorts to replace the ones you lost in the move!_

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/89340)

Danny counted to ten, reminding himself that throwing his phone would only result in Steve smirking and Danny himself filling out the paperwork to requisition a new one.

Calm somewhat restored, he typed out a very careful message:

_Fuck you._

The reply was quick:

_Well if that's the offer I get, I'm buying the shorts...and more condoms. See you in an hour._

Throwing the phone at the couch was satisfying and didn't break it, thank God.

***

Steve scrubbed his hair with a towel before dropping it onto the chair on the lanai. He picked up his phone from the table by the chair and saw a message from Danny.

_Found you the perfect shirt!_

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/89401)

Steve choked on a laugh. Danny had been calling 'Captain America' that ever since they'd watched the movie a few weeks before. He zoomed in on the 'Small' sticker and shot back a message.

_One problem--you found it in your size, not mine._

He was already looking forward to Danny's rant when he got home.

***

A loud buzzing woke Danny from his nap on the couch. He reached out blindly for his phone on the coffee table, pulling it onto his chest and propping it up to open bleary eyes to see a message from Steve.

_Thought some new clothes might make you feel better, so I got these._

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/89620)

Danny rolled his eyes, but he couldn't quite help smiling a little as his eyes drifted closed. He'd be sure to sneeze on Steve when he got back and share his cold from Hell as payback.

***

Steve stepped out of the shower and saw his phone blinking on the vanity. He toweled himself off quickly and grabbed the phone to find a message from Danny.

_Feel bad for ripping your underwear the other night. Thought I'd get these as a replacement._

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/89885)

Steve whacked his knee on the vanity as he laughed. A wince later, he replied:

_At least you got the size right this time._

***

Danny's phone buzzed at his hip, and he reached into his pocket to pull it out. The message was from Steve.

_Found the perfect gift to return the favor. Looks just like you!_

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/90122)

 

Danny glared at the screen for a few seconds before he squinted a little harder. Upon further inspection...he had to admit it might fit. A little.

Still...

_That's as close as you're getting to my underwear tonight, pal._

***

Steve scratched at the edges of his cast, shifting his position on the chair. He'd moved from the bed to the couch to a deck chair on the lanai, but nothing had helped his cabin fever. One more day and the doctor had said he could go back to work, but after four and a half sitting at home he was ready to scream. Having the ocean so close and being unable to swim, thanks to Danny making sure he followed every one of the doctor's orders, didn't help either.

He shifted again just as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out with his good hand and checked the screen to find a text from Danny.

_Picked up something for you to take when you go back to work tomorrow, figure it'll save time._

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/90536)

 

Steve laughed, putting the phone on the table without replying. He laid back, tilting his face to the sun, and closed his eyes.

***

"No, Spot, stay!"

Danny sighed at the dog, who was wagging his tail happily, but at least he was finally staying put. He half suspected Rachel had foisted the dog on him in retaliation, her entire last-minute trip a ruse just to make him have to deal with the dog when he didn't have time, and when he couldn't have Grace for weeks.

His phone buzzed, and he picked it up to find a text message from Steve.

_Is this big enough?_

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/90816)

 

Danny looked at the dog, then back at the huge bag in the picture.

_He's not a horse Steven._

Less than a minute later, he had a reply. _It's two weeks. Have you seen that dog eat?_

Danny looked at the dog, then back at the phone. _Better get two_ , he sent back.

***

Steve checked his phone for the time. Danny had gone to do some back to school shopping for Grace--though Steve not-so-secretly suspected he'd been looking for a reason to make Steve do the paperwork. He also suspected some trip shopping was going on as well--as if Danny didn't have enough luggage and clothes for New Jersey. Steve had moved more than half of the boxes from Danny's, and knew that he'd brought more winter clothes than half of Hawaii owned. Combined.

He checked the phone again to see a text from Danny.

_Found you the perfect outfit for Thanksgiving dinner with my folks. Blue shirt yellow tie._

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/91058)

 

Steve could almost feel the tightness of the tie around his neck just looking at it. Still...it was Danny's family, and he was meeting them for the first time.

_Better than the pink plaid, he replied._

Several minutes went by before he got another message.

_Found you the perfect carry on!_

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/91157)

Steve blinked, but the flowers were still there. _Pink and flowery isn't quite my style..._ he wrote back.

_Sorry, that was Grace's. This one's yours. Much more SEALish._

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/91562)

 

Steve laughed, but the suitcase was actually not too bad. _I'll take it,_ he replied.

_Good because it's already in the basket._

***

Danny was trying to pack half his belongings into one suitcase not big enough to fit them. He should've left a lot of his clothes in Jersey, since he'd only ever need them there anyway, but he couldn't bear to part with them.

This time he'd leave them there. He'd have plenty of room coming back, not to mention a much lighter bag.

His phone was on the bed, blinking and buzzing with a message from Steve.

_Look, found you the perfect travel accessory--compact, folds in half easily, and all about hair!_

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/91754)

Danny laughed out loud, unable to even get annoyed as he pictured the proud grin he knew Steve was wearing right now. God forbid he should disappoint Steve, though, considering how much he'd figured out the man loved his rants.

He flipped through the pictures on his phone until he found the one he wanted, the one Steve had sent when trying in his subtle, unobvious (and totally obvious) way, to convince Danny to move in, adding a quick message before hitting send.

_This is compact and folds up easily. Wanna be sleeping on it for the next week?_

[ ](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/91957)

His reply took a couple of minutes.

_How about large, stationary and unwieldy?_

[](http://stellarmeadow.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/288/92190)

Danny laughed as he responded.

_Would be hard to pack. Bring the other one._

After all, he did need a hair dryer for the trip.  
___  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
